The Return of the Lost one
by Terminoitu
Summary: Hiccup disappeared during the fight with the Red Death. 7 years Later Astrid is still trying to come to terms with Hiccups disapearance. But what happens when he comes back with suprises. Disclamer i don't own how to train your Dragon
1. Prologue

The Return Of the Lost one

**First Fanfic Ever!**

**Hiccup disappeared during the fight with the Red Death. 7 years Later Astrid is still trying to come to terms with Hiccups disapearance**

**Disclamer i don't own how to train your Dragon**

**Chapter 1 **

**Astrids POV**

Astrid and gang were sitting in one of the catapult platforms that guarded the village. 7 years has passed since Hiccups disapperance.

" Can you belive it guys that it 7 years since the we have seen any dragons. I mean not even any raids". Fishlegs said with smile in his face

" Yea. But what price did we paid for it" i said trying to forget Hiccup and his dragon." i mean the hero should be alive, not dead".

"Astrid are you still missing that traitor. I mean that you should be missing me when i am not with you every night next to your beatifull body." Snotlout said.

Thats where i lost control. "SNOTLOUT!" and i found my fist in his nose.

"Au! You broke my nose" He said trying to feel his nose,

"Don't ever speak to me again or you will lose your head"

I ran to my house in anger. Why the world must be so cruel that only person i loved is gone and the ones that i hate stays. It's not fair. I kept running untill i hit the marketplace. In the middle of it was a statue.

At the stand of it was a text.

" In loving memory of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The III. May our soul be send to Valhalla."

I kept going to my house trying to remember the day that Hiccup died, but i could't do it only memory i had was him disappearing into the huge fireball with his dragon. Only remains that were founded were metal parts of toothless tail fin and a piece of thin leg.

I arrived at my house trying to keep my mind in tonights festivies to celebrate the 7 years of peace with dragons.

At evening at the great hall Stoick kept a short speak.

" Well here we are again. 7 years of peace with no problems with dragons. But you all know that didn't come without a prize. To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The III.

Stoick ended his speech with a small tear in his eye. I saw that he was truly sorry for Hiccup and so was i.

Sorry Short chapter! Remember First Fanfic!


	2. Author's note

**Hi!**

**Next chapter coming soon. Here is some information!**

**I give a small warning about this story. The story will have few character death's and maybe (not yet decided) destruction of berk.**

**Please give your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile on Berserk islands

" Everyone fall back! Go to the ships". Dagur shouted as he watched in horror as his village was burning and his warriors massacred. He had watched as organized infantry, archers and cavalry crushed his own ranks and started destroying and killing everything in their path.

But his tribe had still hope as his armada was in the open sea and his villager made their way to the far side of the island. From there ships could take them to someplace else.

" If i could just lead them to safety of some other tribe, Berk thats were they would be safe from them and we could...

" You could what Dagur?" Said a new voice behind him

"You brought this to yourselves. Actually you can only blame yourself."

" Blame myself from what?" Dagur look behind him and saw a tall man standing in Roman uniform. His face was hidden beneath a helmet. 6 soldiers standing behind him looking out for any threats

He had sword pointed at him. Then he sheated it.

" I thought you would remember me?" man said with a laugh.

" why should i remember a Roman coward who need an army and armada to crush and conquer whole Barbarian Archipelago."

" Oh! You think i am just a greedy Roman who thinks he can take everything, but you clearly don't understand. I am not intending to conquer Archipelago. I will destroy it.

" With what? Do you understand that tribes will unite and crush you and your pathetic soldiers". Dagur spat out.

Man laughed at Dagur. " Don't try to scare me. I know well that the tribes cannot unite as they cannot even agree to the color of the shit".

" Enough with talk kill me or ill kill you!" Dagur shouted at him.

" No Dagur you will live. Tiberius take him to the ship headed to Berk."

Officer quickly gestured to soldiers to bind Dagur and escort him to the ship. Then Dagur shouted

" Just kill me and be done with it."

" Dagur understand this i will not kill you.

" Why."

" Because you will take message to chief of Berk Stoick the vast."

" What this fucking message says."

" Tell him that the lost one is coming to him."

" WAIT A MINUTE! What is your name?"

" Oh! Sorry. Where are my manners. My name back in Rome is Summanus Nox. Also know as Nox the burned. But you might know in one of these names Lost One, Slayer of Red Death, dragon rider, dragon conqueror or Hiccup Horrendus Haddock The III,

" Hiccup! It can't be you are dead! Now stop lying and tell me your real name.

" Do i really need to prove it? Toothless come here."

Suddenly growling starts behind Dagur. Dagur turns around and saw a large black dragon staring at him with toxic green eyes

" A Night Fury! So the rumor was true. You really tamed a night fury."

Hiccup removes his helmet showing a young man with short auburn hair, half burned face. His right eye was emerald green and other was covered with a leather patch what looked like it was sewn on his face.

" Now Dagur you got the message and take it to Stoick. One of my ships take you there." Hiccup said and walked over to the night fury and without any commands the dragon speard its wing and took to the sky.

So Hiccup is back and his army has destroyed the Berserker island.

Next chapter: Dagur brings news to Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later in Berk

Astrid was sitting at the cliffs near harbor.

She was thinking about the message they get from one of the berkserker ships that arrived 4 days ago.

**Flasback**

Ships passengers look like they have walked trought the Red Deaths mouth and survived. They were terrified. Stoik had walked at them asking what has happened only thing they were saying was something about Roman invasion fleet. That was only time after Hiccup's disappearance that Stoick the vast was in panic.

" Send the ships to keep out any Roman ship that comes near Berk."

" Will be done Stoick." his brother Spitelout said running off to the ships.

" The rest of you prepare to fight against Romans. Now you berserks tell me about these Romans. How many there is, what kind of troops they have, where is your chief Dagur". Stoick asked from the ships passengers.

" We don't know how many there were them, but they easily ran trough of your warriors shieldwall. They have atleast soldiers and some cavalry. And Dagur is imprisoned or dead.

**End of Flashback**

Now Astrid was waiting for the ships returning or somehing intresting happening. A small black dot was seen in horizon. Astrid waited for dot to come closer and reconized it to be one of the ships send to guard the sea.

Astrid walked to chief house trying to find Stoick. He wasn't home. She checked the mead hall. Stoick wasn't there. Astrid started walking to the docks when she saw a large figure at the statue of Hiccup.

" Stoick? Are you there." Astrid asked carefully

" Yes im here Astrid. What do you want?"

" Just informing that one of our ships is coming back." Then Astrid saw a small journal at Stoicks hand. " Stoick, may i ask whats in that book."

" Oh This. Its one of Hiccups journals. There are lot of pictures about his plans about his dragon and something else. I am trying to get myself together to find a new heir to Berk but i can think everyone exept you or Hiccup as heir."

" Chief i am honored, but i still think that you should wait."

" And whys that Astrid?"

" I don't know maybe if my parents receive a marriage contract from some one then he would be chief of Berk."

" Yes. You have made a good point and you are already taking care of village problems before your own. Thats one of the most important qualities of a chief. Thats why you Astrid Hofferson will be appointed Heir of Berk.

" Chief! I don't think i am ready to take such a responsibility."

" Astrid i can see the fear in your eyes, but think about Hiccup. I was always taking him with me to meetings and other things wich needed chiefs attention. So Astrid if Hiccup was able survive those then you can as well.

" Chief im honored." Astrid was beginning to leave to the docks when Stoick said.

" There is one more thing" he said giving him Hiccup old journal.

" You might want to look at the last page." He said with a smile.

" Thanks" Astrid said and started running towards the docks.

On the way she took a look to the last page of the journal. She stopped as she was looking into a picture. In the picture was her face from time when she was 15. At the bottom of the page read

" **Astrid. Only person i ever loved"**

Astrids thoughts were confused. She just realized that Hiccup had also loved her.

Astrid kept walking to the docks. At the docks she saw Stoick and Gobber talking to the crew of the ship.

" So you are telling me that you sinked a Roman Ship." Stoick asked from Spitelout who had commanded the ship.

" Yes we did. And we brought 7 survivors all of them seemed to be soldiers exept one who i think is ships captain." Spitelout said with pride.

" Fine bring them here." 7 Romans were brough before them. They all looked beated up with bruises and black eye. Stoick looked firmly into captains eyes.

" So these are the Romans. I am Chief Stoick the vast. Now tell me why have you come here. And what is your name."

Captain stood up. " Well my name is Legate Tiberius, right hand of General Summanus Nox commander of the 22th Legion also know as Dragon Legion. Why were coming here to bring you the chief of the Berserker tribe know as Dagur the Deranged."

" And where is Dagur now"

" In the Bottom of the ocean. He sinked with our ship which you sinked." He Said looking at Spitelout.

" Spitelout did you know Dagur was on that ship."

" I swear Stoick i didn't" He said.

" Fine then and now Roman where is your general now"

" Oh! His Headed right this way to accept your surrender."

Suddenly all vikings started laugh.

" You thinks thats funny." Stoick said sounding seriously.

" Now Tiberius how many men in your legion has?"

" Well now that you asked i dare say that there are a bout 8,000 well trained legionnaires plus about 4,000 archers and about 1,000 Horseman." Stoick looked at his village. " What are you waiting for start the preparations for a long siege. Gobber start making weapons and fast. Spitelout call rest of the ships to Berk. Astrid take few men with you and take this Romans to Dragon killing ring. Do you all understand?

" Yes Chief." They all said in unison.

2 Hours later at the killing ring

Tiberius had been taken there with his men by a young blonde with an axe.

" So do you have any special at home babe?" He asked with a smirk.

" None of your business Roman!" Astrid replied firmly.

" You must be Astrid Hofferson right." He asked

Thats were she stopped. " How do you know my name." She asked with her ax at his neck.

" You were the only person Dagur told me about. Did you know he was going to propose you. Damm shame that hes dead."

" I don't care" She replied.

When they arrived a the Ring Astrid shoved him to the nearest corner.

" Now tell me about your general?" She said.

" Well his the youngest General in the Roman history. Hes nickname is "Scarface".

" And whys that?" Astrid asked.

" Thats because half of his face is scarred after a big fire. During that he also lost his left eye. Now does that answer to your question."

" Yes it did. Because now i kow who i need to kill." Astrid said.

This far thanks to all my fans and followers and reviewers and please review

Next Chapter: Hiccup arrives to island of Berk


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for return of the lost one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nox = Hiccup**

Meanwhile at Romans armada

Nero was looking at the sea from the deck of armadas flagship called Stormcutter. Nero was one of the legates in 22th legion know as dragon legion. Reason for their name was their sigil and for the black dragon, which their general ride with. The night fury as these vikings called it. Their general was adored by his men. Not by his dragon but from his passion to try even more daring tactics and his care of his men. He know everyone of them by their name and everyones skills. He knows their weaknesses and their strengths. He even know their birthplaces of his officers and the men from his cavalry which formed his personal guard. These 500 horseriders where his most loyal troops. They did anything he ordered and they were the men he trusted most of the special missions. But Nox had left them to Berserks islands because he know they would be no use at this island of Berk.

Nero was born at the slumms of Rome. He joined to the legion when he was 16. He had stayed with 22th legion from there forward. He had seen Nox when he was captured and as he rise from position to position and after eight years of service, senate appointed him to the position of general of the Dragon legion. Some said that he had brided the members of senate and emperor or something like that, while other thought that he deserved it. One of them was Nero. Nero along with Tiberius and few other officers formed Noxes most personal guard and friends. To them he trusted everything even the his most guarded secrets. Nero know almost everything about his past but, only Tiberius knew all of past of Nox. Only thing that he had shared with Tiberius was the place where he was born and raised and his love of the life.

Nero looked to the night sky when suddenly he heard sound of flapping wings and felt slight touch of air in his face. He looked up and saw a large black mass approaching him.

" Evening Nero!" a voice said above him.

" Evening sir! Hows was flying"

" Toothless land!" Dragon landed at the deck and the rider step off of his saddle. Dragon nodded and started to walk towards Generals quarters.

" Flying was good as always. The flying gives me time to think and relax.

" Then i think you should go flying back." He said with a saddness in his face

" And whys that" Nox asked with confusion

" Well our ship which you send before us with the message hasn't come back. Me and other officers think that they have been captured or the ship has been sinked.

" Don't worry. Part of the plan was to get Tiberius captured."

" What! They might have been killed or they could have told we are on your way. We just lost your element of suprise. So hows that fit in your plan."

" Don't worry. With the message which was more of a threath i think that Berk send messages to other tribes to join with them for battle for Berk. When we win that battle we can easily take the archipelago."

" Sir as always the plan is brilliant." Nero said admiring.

" Good. Now inform the captains: we will sail to southern side of the island behind village of Berk. Understood?"

" Yes sir. But one guestion. How do you know so much about this Berk."

" That is a story for the another day."

Next Day Berk

Tiberius watched as viking interrogate his men. They had been asked whole night about their general and his troops. The blond viking girl named Astrid had looked at Tiberius curiously. Tiberius was expexting a interrogation from her as she started to walk towards him.

" So Tiberius, about your general. How did he became one?"

" Well, thats a long story. He had no powerfull back in Rome. He just rose from position to position after daring mission or saving someones life.

He rose to the position of centurion by saving our legions previous general named Domitius from hands of the Germanian tribe."

" How did he do it?" Astrid asked

" With the help of his friend he infiltrated to their army and freed Domitius and disguised him as an barbarian. When the germanians found out what had happened they were furious. From there general appointed him skipped the few times to be appointed to millitary tribune which was 3th highest rank in Roman army. Then came a big millitary fiasko in place called Teutoburg forest where whole legion led by a man named Publius Quintilius Varus was ambushed and destroyed. After the battle few germanian tribes moved towards the borders of Rome. They were burning and killing everything in their path. Finally Domitius and his legion met them at border river of Germania and Rome. There we were outnumbered but then Nox did something very dangerous. He commanded his men to the tortoise form and with it they pushed to the middle of their army and killed their leaders. When the germanians saw this they panicked and started to run away. From that on it was a total slaughter. At the end they found that over 5000 thousand barbarians were dead or fleeing back to Germania. From there he was appointed to legate and he became right hand man and successor of the command of his legion. 4 years later Domitius died. He was killed by his own son named Lucius who did not agreed with his choice of the new general of the legion. I haven't seen such fury in his eyes after that. Nox started a hunt to find and bring his sword trough the his throath. For 2 years we hunted him and finally found him in a distand island were he was captured by and local warlord named Alvin the Threacherous. They had killed Lucius and put his head into a basket. They handed it to Nox with a smile in his face. Nox was furious about this. He had wanted to put his sword trough his throat himself. We left the island as it was a burning ruin."

"But thats were theyre raids ended" Astrid said.

"I guess so. Anyway when we left that island i saw him looking towards north. Then he told me about this Barbarian Archipelago and that they were threath to Rome. So we started to prepare for this millitary campaing. And so here i am as your captive." Tiberius finished.

" That is good to know. Now second question. How did you meet him?"

" I saved his life from that traitor Lucius. After he had killed his father he tried to kill Nox. I stopped it by taking the hit to my chest giving enough time for Nox to get away. After that lucius just run away. Next thing i know Nox was givin me special tretment by himself. He poured some strange liquid to my wound in an hour is was'nt more than a scar in my chest."

" He sounds like an honorable man. But that doesn't stop me from killing him." Astrid said. Suddenly Snotlout ran up to them shouting

" Astrid come quickly." He said with fear in his eyes

" What is it" Astrid asked

" The Romans have arrived" He said in panic

" Ah. My general is here. Listen to me. Prepare your defences. Because he will come with force." Tiberius said threatening.

Meanwhile at the Roman armada.

Nox looked to the island of Berk. He had ordered his ship to go to the beach at island southern parts. There they would build their camp. He had looked at the Berk for long and had stoppet it as the village disappeared to the other side of the island. First troops to secure the landing are where his elite cohorts led by Nero. After them came the main troops which considered all of his soldiers and at last the specialist, the surgeons and engineers. They started fast to build their camp, which they had done thousand of times before. The tents were put up then the stockade was put up to help the defending of the camp. Nox looked with bride as the camp was build. After the camp would be up the troops would receive their wine. That was one of the reasons that his troops loved him.

At Berk

Astrid looked at Stoick as he tried to make a plan for the defense of Berk.

" We will need to build a Wall around the village. That will help us with the defense of the village. But we also need some more information about them and the exact location of their camp." He looked at the council of elders as he spoke and received nods from them. Then Astrid said.

" I can go to look for their camp. I am the best scout of your tribe. So what do you say Stoick?"

" Fine Astrid you can go but be carefull. And remember come back alive " He said.

Hour later at island souther parts.

Astrid stood at in a cliff and looked at the camp of the Romans and was amazed how big it was. He had counted atleast 6000 men but that didn't match with the numbers that Tiberius had gave him.

" Where is the rest of your men?" She said to himself when she heard a soft voice behind him.

" You viking really need training at your scouting skill because we heard you atleast a mile away." A man said with a smirk. " Bind her and take him to the general. Astrid tried to fight back, but 4 roman legionairess were too strong for her. Suddenly she felt a pain at her head and world darkened.

Astrid woke up at a wooden table. She was binded at it with leather straps.

2 two romans were looking at a map on other table.

" Nox, i say we torture her for the information about Tiberius and his men." The smaller man said. Next to him stood a man as tall as every normal viking. He was six feet tall and he wore a helmet.

" You know my opinion about torture Nero . Besides i think she just heard you."

" Tiberius and his men are alive if need to know" Astrid shouted at them.

The both men turned around.

" Well thats good. The man named Nox said.

" We should get more information from her. I say we start the questoning now".

" No! Nero you are dismissed and let me handle this." Nox said.

" As you say, general."

Nero swiftly left the tent leaving Astrid and Nox alone in to the tent.

When Nox was sure that Nero was away took of his helmet and said.

" After many years im not sure am i happy or angry from meeting you Astrid!"

Sorry about the rushed ending.

Next Chapter: negotiations


	6. Author's note 2

**Hi!**

**Next chapter coming soon. Here is some information!**

**This story will not be a long probadly about 11 chapter, but thre will be a sequel. **

**Leave your comments and oopinions.**

**Terminoitu**


	7. Author's note 3

**Hi!**

**I haven't been able to write the new chapter for sometime because of championship games of my hobby but i will try to get the chapter written during next week.**

**Terminoitu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thanks to Guyman111 from helping with this chapter.**

Nox: After many years im not sure am i happy or angry from meeting you Astrid.

Nox said. Astrid did not answer as she was looking at Noxes left eye wich was covered by an leatherpatch. Then she looked to his right eye which was emerald green. She had knew only one person with eyes of that color.

Astrid: Hiccup? She asked in confusion.

Nox: Yes Astrid its me, but im no longer Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the III. I am Summanus Nox, general of Dragon legion.

Astrid: Ok... So Hicc... Nox. How did you survive you are supposed to be dead. And if you survived then why did't come back  
Nox: I survived thanks to Toothless. Reason why i did not come back was that you had treated me like an outcast. My own father never loved me but saw me as a disappointment. And If I tried to convince Berk that dragons could be trained they would take my only friend Toothless.

Astrid: Okay. But Hicc.. sorry Nox your father tought that he had lost you so did the whole village and Stoick even made a statue of you in to the villages marketsplace.

Nox: Don't lie to me Astrid. I know that they will kill me because of Toothless. I would be executed, tortured or forced into slavery. And that's only what would happen to me. Toothless would be killed for sure.

Astrid: But why join the Romans? You know that Viking are enemies with Romans. Couldn't you go to a place that wasn't hated by Vikings.  
Nox: My reason for joining the Romans? I won't tell it.  
Astrid: What happened to your left eye?  
Nox: That is story goes along with that why i joined to the Romans. But now Astrid a question for you. Where are Tiberius and his men?

Astrid: I won't tell it unless you tell me your story.

Nox: Fine then. I will find them myself.

Astrid: So what are you going to do now that i found you. Kill me, torture me or something like that.

Nox: Promise me something Astrid.

Astrid: And what would that be.

Nox: I will free you and i will give you a month to prepare for war against my Legion. In return you will not tell them who i really am. Understand?

Astrid: I understand. But promise me one thing. Tell me did you ever loved me? Because i loved you.

Nox kept a short break and with a sight he anserved.

Nox: I did love you since i was a child. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nero!

Nero came inside the tent.

Nero: What is it Nox.

Nox : Escort her to outside the camp. Make sure that she leaves to the send Flavius here.

Nero: As you wish general.

Nox sat down to the chair next to the table where were all his maps and documents while waiting for one of his centurions named Flavius.

Flavius arrived to the tent in his full officer uniform.

Flavius: You asked to see me general.

Nox: Yes i did. I give you a special mission. Take your men and send them to scout the village, but don't be seen. And keep an eye out for their actions. What they do. Like to they build walls around the village or send ships out the village or something like that. Understood.

Flavius: Understood sir.

Nox: Good! You are dismissed.

Flavius left the tent in hurry. Nox thought has he done the right thing by coming back to Berk.

Nox: I have. They need to feel the same pain i felt.

With that Nox retired to the back of his tent where Toothless was eating his meal. When Nox arrived he took his eyes of his fish and looked at his friend preparing him to go flying.

Nox: Hi bud. What do you say if we go do some flying.

Dragon growld happily in hearing the word "go flying".

With that Nox climbed at the back of Toothless and they left to the night sky.

2 days later at Berk.

Astrids parents had been worried when she went to the scouting mission and did not returned in time. So when she arrived she went straight to the Great Hall in order to meet Stoick. She told Stoick about her discussion with the Roman general and how he gave the village one month to prepare for war. Stoick took immediate action. He send ships to the 2 nearest tribe asking for help.

Astrid on the other hand received the worst news of her life.

Astrid: Mom! You can't be serious. This is the worst thing ever.

Asa: Me and your father want to protect you and the future of Berk. Don't you undestand that.

Astrid: I understand that. But marriage with Snoutlout is the worst idea you ever had.

Asa: I won't hear any objections. You will be married in three weeks. Understood.

Astrid: I won't accept it.

Asa: You will accept it or you will cry and accept it.

When that was said Astrid ran away to the stautue of Hiccup.

Astrid: Please Hiccup help me.

She said quietly to herself.

2 Weeks Later at Roman camp

Flavius ran through the camp straight to Noxes tent. Arrived to the tent and saw Nox giving a scratching to Toothless which growled happily.

Nox: Ah, Flavius. What news do you bring from Berk.

Flavius: They have builded a small stockade around the village and also they have send 2 ships in diffrent directions, probably to their nearest tribes. And then i overheard at the woods two persons talking about a wedding.

Nox: Well who are the happy couple?

Flavius: A man named Snotlout and a girl named Astrid.

Nox immediately stopped scratching Toothless.

Nox: Flavius bring Nero here as fast as you can.

Flavius: Yes sir.

Nero arrived in few minutes confused about why he had been called.

Nero: General you wished to see me.

Nox: Yes i did. I want you to gather one of our elite cohorts and officers and bring them to the southern gate in afternoon. Make sure they all are sober. Understood.

Nero: Understood Nox. But may i ask why.

Nox: There will be a feast at the villages great hall.

Nero: What are they celebrating.

Nox: Tomorrow there will be a wedding so they are already feasting for the future wife and husband.

Nero: So what are you saying.

Nox: We are going to crash to that feast. Understod?

Nero: Yes general.

And with that Nero hurried of tho gather the men.

Inside the tent Nox was thinking did he do the right decision.

Nox: Prepare to meet the exild one Stoick.

**Not the best chapter. Please review and give ideas how to continue.**


	9. Good news!

Good news!

I have been very busy with my school, but i decided to finish the return of the lost one and its sequels. When they are finished i might rewrite it.

Also my game of thrones and HTTYD fanfict "Hiccup and the king in the north" Has been published. First chapter is not very long but more for it is coming.

Terminoitu


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy**!

At evening a group of about 75 roman soldiers were walking toward the village of Berk.

" Were are their guards!" Nero asked confused.

" Probably drinking their heads full of mead." Nox anserwed with a smile in his face.

" Vikings has this occupational hazard to drink even when they are undersiege. Something what makes them easy to win."

" Put Nox i really don't like this that the village is empty. I mean where are they if not in the village?" Nero asked.

" They are in there." Nox said pointing at the large doors in the side of a mountain."

" What is that place?"

" Its called the Great hall. A place where the tribe gathers to feast, to have trials and that place is also their safeplace in the village in case of storm, dragon raids or something like that."

" Dragon raids?" Nero asked with a questoning face.

" Yes dragon raids. For 300 years the vikings of Berk were raided by dragons. It was a ritual to become a viking if you would slay a dragon." He said with a saddness in his face.

" Thats a brutal initation ritual i would say. I mean i have know your dragon Toothless for 4 years and only few times i have seen it angry."

" Hes not it, Nero try to remember that."

" Yes i am sorry sir. So what is this plan to crash to that feast."

" I will tell it once we reach the village."

And with that they kept marching.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall

Astrid was looking at his cup of mead while listening the song about a young dragonslaying warrior who had slain hundreds of dragons. Snoutlout was signing the song along with his father, Gobber and Tuffnut.

" This is truly the saddest evening of my life." She said to himself.

Tomorrow she would be married to pig Snotlout.

Then she heard as the song changed to something and she heard Snoutlout starting to whistle and then he started singing. Everyone in the hall stopped what ever they were doing and listned.

" I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the wawes of life if you would marry me.

Astrid immedietly reconized the song wich was always singed in the wedding feast. During the song the married couple would first started a slow dance which would indicate that they love each other. Astrid thought that if she would not take part in the dance she would show the whole village her opinion of this marriage.

She never get a change to issue her plan as suddenly the doors of the Great hall burst wide open. Everyone in the hall turned their eyes towads the doors as nearly 30 roman legionaires marched in.

Nox had taken 30 his men to march with him and officers to the hall. Rest of them stayed outside to guard the entrance.

As the romans marched in a four in a row inside of the hall with officers at the front of them viking look at them trying to find their weapons.

Suddenly a formation stopped and Nero stepped out of the line.

" I Nero legate of the 22th legion will announce the arrival of General Summanus Nox." He said with a loud voice. As he finished his statement the legionaires made a small lane between them as Nox with his helmet on marched in. As he reached end of the line he started to look at Stoick who was standing in the front of the group of viking of Berk. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes Nox asked a guestion from Stoick.

" Are you chief Stoick the vast." He asked firmly

" Yes i am and you must that roman bastard who burned the Outcast island and Berserker island. So what do you want." He anserwed back

" I want my men that you hold captive and couple more things." Nox said.

" Remowe your helmet and we will talk." Stoick sad with anger as he did not get what he wanted.

" I prefer not to.

Suddenly Mildew

" Stoick don't trust to this roman son of a w****." Mildew said. Suddenly Mildew felt a sword at his neck.

" Do not ever insult my mother again or i will cut our throat. Understood Mildew." He said.

" How do you know my name you arrogant boy." Mildew anserwed

" DO NOT EVER CALL ME BOY! I have seen more death than your chief or anyone in here. I have walked trough the gates of Hellheim and survived. So never call me boy. I might be young but who has the army here. I have." Then he took the sword away off Mildews neck.

" What do you wan't roman." Stoick asked

" I want Legate Tiberius and his men, and also all your food and i want all the knowledge you have about dragons and i also want the Dragon Manual."

" How do you know about that book." Stoick asked looking confused at the General.

" I have my sources." Suddenly Snotlout pushed himself trough the crownd.

" You! Roman bastard. I challenge you to a duel to the death for all that you wan't from us. If i win your men will leave and if i lose.. well you know the rest."

" Well then where you want to keep this duel and when?" He asked looking directly to Snotlout.

" Tomorrow at midday in the killing ring."

" With what weapons." Nox asked

" I choose my greatsword. What is your weapon of choice?"

" I take my twin swords."

And with that the Romans left the hall

Next Day killing ring

At midday all of berk were gathered at the killing ring expecting Nox to lose. Stoick had removed the prisoners from the ring to the cage where dragons where once held. Same time Nox gave Flavius a order to bring rest of the legion at the forest near village, and Toothless with them as well.

As the villager were making bets about who would win, a large group of romans approaching. Suddenly everyone turned their attentions to the roman general wearing a black leather armor with to small daggers on his belt. As they came closer to the entrance to the arena people started to shout insults at the romans. Romans completly ingnored them. Snotlout was waiting for his opponent. Astrid was thinking why Snotlout had challenged Nox for a duel to a death. Snolout was waiting in complete silence. He was not boasting like usually. As Nox arrived to the ring Snotlout took his eyes of his sword and started to look at his opponent. Then he shouted.

" Take your helmet off." He said

" Now why should i?" Nox asked

" Because im not wearing one."

" True. But we did't agreed anything about armor only about the weapons."

" Fine."

Then Stoick rose up from his chair and gestured everyone to be guiet. He didn't say anything. He just shouted.

" Are you ready?" He shouted to the duelists.

Both Nox and Snotlout nodded. Stoick looked at both of them. Then he shouted.

" Fight!"

Nox took the dagger looking things from his belt and pressed a button on the hilt of the blades. It launched a mechanism that made the blades to grow until they were about size of a normal swords. Everyone look exited as they started to approaching each others.

**I love cliffhangers. Next chapter coming in a week or so.**


End file.
